When Sparks Fly
by iHeartGelato2010
Summary: Oneshot for "For my Valentine" contest by manyafandom & isabel0329. It's Edward & Bella's first Valentines together. How far would Edward go to get Bella the perfect present. And y is Alice their own personal cupid? Read to find out! Canon pairings!R&R th


**"For My Valentine"**

**A Twilight Love Story Contest**

**Title: When Sparks Fly**

**Rating: T **

**Pairing: Canon **

** Vampire or Human: Vampire**

**For more information please see contest details on manyafandom or isabel0329's profiles.**

Summary: It's Bella and Edward's first valentines together. How far would Edward go to give Bella the best Valentines she had ever had? And why is Alice their own personal cupid? Canon pairings

"Many are the starrs I see, but in my eye no starr like thee." ~English saying used on poesy rings

* * *

Edward's POV

Seeing as this is mine and Bella's first valentines together, it should be more than special. I need to arrange something extraordinary, something out of this world, something that would sweep my Bella off her feet. But nothing comes to mind.

Bella Swan deserves more than just a bouquet of roses or a fancy dinner at a restaurant. She deserves something that no words can explain.

It was already February 12, and in about 5 hours, it would be February 13. Less than two days until the big day and I have nothing in mind. My brain was wholly barren. I couldn't think of anything at all. This is going to be a disaster and Bella would hate me forever.

I slumped on the couch, threw my head back and grunted after pacing for about three years now, not really but it felt like it. I have been alive for nearly a century and yet I couldn't think of one thing special to do for Bella. The cause might have been that I've never felt this way before. I was _never_ this profoundly in love with anyone but Bella. Sometimes I even speculate if the reason why I was turned into a vampire was to find my soul mate, to wait for her until she was born—and now she was here, with me.

"Exhausted?" Emmett asked as he came into view. I looked up and nodded. I wasn't really in the mood for jokes.

"Yeah, me too." He sighed, sitting on the other end of the couch.

_Ugh! Rosalie has been dropping hints on what she wants to do for Valentines Day! She wants to go to this fashion show of some sort in New York and I don't even know why! Why could we just stay here at home, wear matching red outfits, and maybe, she wears that one very—_

"Emmett! That's unpleasant! I don't want images of Rosalie in…" I didn't even want to continue. Having Emmett around with his, I gulped, filthy thoughts is so redundant. "Can you _please_ try to block your thoughts?"

_Sure. What ever. Nobody's perfect! I gotta work it! Again and again 'till I get it right!"_ He started to sing in his head while dancing to the tune, bobbing his head altogether.

"Anything but _that_. Please. Just. Think about… grizzly bears." I suggested, which I thought was a really bad idea.

_100 little grizzle bears in the forest…_

I groaned. "Don't you have other important things to do? Other than irritate me?"

"Nah. Number one on my agenda today is to find something to do for Rosalie on Valentines. And you know what I got? Zero."

"Oh my! You two are two of the sweetest guys in the whole entire universe! I can't believe you would do that!" Alice said gliding down the stairs towards us. "I mean, I can imagine Edward doing something like that for Bella, but Emmett? No offense but I thought you were unromantic! She will surely love it Emmett. She'll be bragging about it for years! Heck, eternity!"

I raised my eyebrows and hastily gave Alice a big bear hug, hoping not to crush her in the process. "Thank you so much Alice! I couldn't think of _anything _and you just completely slipped off of my mind! I absolutely forgot what you could do and…"

_What? What's going on?_ Emmett thought.

"Edward, that's nice to know but could you loosen up a bit? You're wrinkling my new shirt." Alice pointed out. I quickly let go of her but I was still holding her by the shoulders.

"Did you have a vision about me and Rose? What is it? Tell me! Now! Or I'll be dead, again." Emmett asked but we ignored him.

"Oh, sorry. Thank you so much Alice. I'd better get going. I only have two more days and that's not enough time." I panicked for my keys until Alice held it up in front of my face. "Thanks. I owe you big time." I said giving her a kiss on the cheek as I headed for my Volvo.

"Hello? Am I invisible or something?" Emmett yelled.

"Nope. You don't. The Porsche is enough. Unless you want to buy me chrome spinners! I wouldn't mind!" She laughed.

"Can someone tell me what is going on? And that's not a question, it's an imperative sentence." I could hear Emmett demand of Alice and I laughed. It was surprising he even _knew_ what and imperative sentence meant.

Now, off to getting Bella that brilliant gift that I thought of, sort of. Well, Alice saw it in a vision that I was getting it so yes, technically, it was my idea.

XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO

_**February 13**__**th**__**, Friday**_** (A/N: oppsies… Friday the 13****th****! Dun dun dun….)**

Bella's POV

I was popping a Pop Tart in my mouth when I heard his engine running in the driveway. Edward always picks me up at 7 in the morning and not once he was late. In no time, the door bell rang though I knew who it was. I got up to open the door but stopped when I heard him talking on the phone.

_"No Alice. That can't work."_

At that point I already assumed it was Alice. I wondered what they were talking about. Is something wrong? It's worrying me but I didn't care because I wanted to eavesdrop a little bit longer.

"_No! Don't you dare! I swear that I will rip you into pieces and burn your flesh if you tell her anything! It'll definitely crush her and she'll hate me for the rest of my existence and kill me before I could kill you!"_

Crush me? Hate him? What is he talking about? This was my cue to open the door.

"Bella. Uhm… Hi." He greeted me with such hesitation and gave me a quick peck on the lips. I opened the door a little bit wider so he could get the sign to come in.

He was still on the phone talking to Alice. "Hey, uhm… Alice. I'll call you back later. Bye."

"Was that Alice?" I asked curiously raising my right eyebrow.

"Yeah. We just had a tad of a problem. Nothing to worry about. So, you ready?" He explained as if there was nothing wrong.

"Okay. Are you sure?" I asked worriedly.

He just nodded and took my backpack from me.

We made our way to his car. It wasn't raining outside but the sky was covered with clouds so the sun was hiding shyly behind one. It was a safe day for the Cullens to go to school.

Being a gentleman, he opened the passenger door for me and waiting 'till I slid into the car, then threw my bag in the backseat. In his human pace, which I knew he hated, he made his way to the driver seat, put his seatbelt on, looked over at me to check if _I _had my seatbelt on and then drove off.

I sat there silently counting the number of trees that I could find. He was driving so fast that I decided to stop at six. It had been exactly 11 hours since Edward had been acting peculiar.

Last night, he told me he had some important "business" to take care of so he couldn't drop by like he usually does. He rarely ever does that, not coming through my window and watch me sleep.

He was worrying me. I couldn't sleep at all last night because I was tossing and turning. All I needed was Edward. Knowing that his topaz eyes were watching me and his cold, strong arms were enveloping me as protection was all I wanted so that I could slowly drift into unconsciousness. But he wasn't so I had to stick with a pillow and a pair of plastic brown teddy bear eyes.

I was so caught up in my own world that I didn't know we were already here. Edward parked the car next to Rosalie's BMW and I saw just about a thousand pairs of eyes, gawking the red convertible. It was ostentatious as Edward once said.

In a matter of seconds, Edward had already opened my door. We both walked towards the school where I suddenly heard an ear piercing voice.

"Bella! Edward!" That could only be one person.

"Hey Alice." I called out when we were nearing her.

She ran to me and then gave me a strangling hug. I thought only Emmett can do that.

"Careful Alice. You don't want to break her." Edward warned giving Alice a glare.

I laughed. "It's fine Edward. You're such a party pooper."

"So, Valentines is tomorrow." Alice pointed out putting her hand around my elbow.

Oh crap! Valentines is tomorrow and I have nothing to give Edward! Absolutely nothing! Wait a minute. The light bulb is on!

"Hey Alice. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure! Come on! School isn't starting for another half hour so we can chat!" She agreed trying to pull me away from Edward's grasp.

I heard a snarl so I turned to him giving him the "I-will-be-fine-with-Alice-we-just-need-to-have-a-girl-talk-and-I-promise-to-come-back-in-one-piece" look.

"Okay fine." He loosened his grip on my waist and kissed the top of my forehead. "I'll be right here waiting. I love you."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "I love you too." Then Alice and I departed.

"You want to know what you're getting Edward aren't you?" Alice asked once we were far enough for Edward not to hear. Stupid psychic pixie. I wonder if she'll tell me what Edward is up to. I'll ask later.

"Yes. I have absolutely nothing in mind! Help me Alice! Please!" I begged of her.

She laughed like I was missing something. "Oh Bella. That's what Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme asked too! This is just so surreal! It's like I'm yours' entire personal cupid!" She laughed even more clapping her hands together like London Tipton. (A/N: Yay me!)

I put two and two together and realized Edward had gotten me something. And I specifically told him not to get me anything at all.

I groaned. "Oh! So that's why this morning, when Edward was talking to you over the phone, he was saying something about not telling me 'cause I'm gonna hate him. Because I don't want anything."

"Exactly! So I'm not gonna tell you 'cause then I would be dead before tomorrow." She smiled. "So, do you want to know what you're gonna get him?" She asked keenly.

"Yup! I'm all ears!"

XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO

Alice's POV (A/N: let's skip all those boring periods without the cullens)

Time sure does fly by fast. The bell was going to ring soon.

Bella had also asked me what to get Edward for Valentines. After I told her, she was hugging me very fiercely and I wondered if it hurt her due to the fact that my whole body was as hard as a marble. She was the sixth person who confided with me. I guess being a psychic has its plus.

We skipped, yes, Bella Swan skipped, together towards Edward who just looked at us like we were some maniacs.

"What happened?" He asked trying to read my mind but because I'm smart, I started to think about the Trig homework which frustrated Edward. He gently grabbed Bella from me and hugged her.

I rolled my eyes. _Geez Edward! Don't you have any trust in your sister?_

"Whatever. Let's get to class now." Edward suggested and we went our separate ways.

XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO

(A/N: Let's skip to the night before valentines...)

Edward's POV

I was at home freaking out about tomorrow. I didn't know if Bella would like this. I know Alice saw that she absolutely adored it but her visions are always subjective.

I asked Alice to take Bella shopping which she quickly obliged with the usual groan and anxiety from Bella, while I do some last minute arrangements for tomorrow. It would be absolutely perfect. I'll do anything for Bella, just to see her smile.

"Hey Edward! Are you ready?" Jasper asked out of thin air. He probably sensed that I was panicky so he tried to help out and calm me down.

"Thank you." I said. "I'm just a little bit nervous. You know, this _is_ my first valentines with someone since…" I counted the years. "Ever."

"Well, good luck then. I know she'll love it." He claimed. "I have to go and pick up Alice's gift. Although I don't see the point of me giving it to her in a surprise when she already knows what it is."

We both laughed and he went his way.

Minutes later, my cell phone rang. It was Alice.

"Hello?"

"Edward! I just dropped Bella at her house. She told me to tell you to go to her house immediately. She said that she didn't sleep well last night 'coz you weren't there."

"Ok. I'll be right over in a blink of an eye."

"Bye Edward! Don't worry. She'll love your present." She assured me.

"Thanks Alice. I'll see you. Bye." We both hung up and I went on my way.

XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO

Skip skip skip to Valentine's Day!!! Bella's POV

My own personal alarm clock woke me up this morning. It was a pair of cold arms wrapped around my torso. I fluttered my eyes open and saw the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire life—Edward Cullen.

He kissed my forehead and said, "Good morning love. Happy Valentine's Day! Are you ready for a surprise later on today?"

I groaned. He knew so well that I didn't like presents or surprises and he just _had_ to get me one. "Happy Valentine's Day to you too! But, didn't I tell you? Rule number one: No presents, surprises or parties?"

"I thought Rule number one was: Change you into a vampire after we get married?"

"No! That's rule number two! Plus, its 'Change me into a vampire _after_ graduation' remember?"

"If that's what you want. But you could always change your mind you know." He added.

"No!" I screamed jumping out of the bed. "Now if you would excuse me, I would like to have a human moment please." I stated as I walked to my door. "And _don't _move."

XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO

Edward's POV

"And _don't_ move." Bella clearly emphasized on the 'don't'.

I had a good thirty minutes to settle last minute arrangement for tonight's surprise. I took my phone from my back pocket and dialed Alice's number.

"Hello! Alice here! How may I help you?" She answered on the other line like she was an operator.

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure that everything was perfect for tonight. Did you already get the tickets? Did you get good seats? Did you tell the owner? Did you call the—"

"Edward! Calm the heck down! You're just so, jumpy! Everything is perfect! It's all settled! All of it will be ready by about seven at night. Sunset is at 7:52 pm so then it will be the perfect time to—"

"She's coming Alice! Got to go. Thanks again! I owe you so much." I hung up on her without even saying goodbye. I hope she understands.

XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO

Bella's POV

I walked into my room and saw Edward quickly putting his phone away. I raised my eyebrows at him and placed a hand on my hip. "Was that Alice?"

"Yeah. She invited us to a baseball game at around seven tonight. So how about we go to dinner at around 5:45ish and then head to the game and meet up with everyone?"

"Sure! That would be nice. Let me just fix my hair and then—" I trailed off. "What are we doing today?"

"We could do whatever. Your wish is my command." He said bowing his head.

I chuckled. "Ok then Mr. Genie. I'll be right back then."

I walked to my bathroom and combed through my hair. I took the hair dryer from under the sink and started to dry my hair. After a few minutes, it began to shape itself into waves so I just added a headband to accent my hair do.

As a favor for Alice, who told me what I was going to give Edward, I had to wear anything, and I meant _anything_ that she had told me to wear—that goes for hair, make up, clothes, shoes and accessories.

Courtesy of Alice, I was now wearing dark skinny jeans paired with a red off shoulder sweater. A nice wide black belt on top of my shirt accented the outfit. Thankfully, I was wearing black flats and not high heels. Alice has a tendency of making me wear high heeled shoes when I wear skinny jeans.

I applied some white eye shadow on my lids, traced my eyes with a brown liner and finalized the look with mascara. I didn't need blush. I had enough blood in my body for a blush to happen.

"Bella, are you ready yet?" Edward called out from outside the bathroom door.

"Yeah. I'm coming." I answered as I turned the door knob and almost drooled over my own personal Greek God.

"You look beautiful as always."

"Sure. Let's go with that."

He chuckled. "I'm serious Bella."

"I am too! Now let's go!" I insisted.

~skip skip skip skip (If you want, I'll post what happens in between =)~

We had just finished dinner and we were on our way to the baseball stadium. (A/N: I don't know where this baseball stadium is but let's assume there is one) It was already twilight, the safest time for vampires.

Edward led me inside and as soon as I saw the field, a booming voice startled me.

"BELLA! EDWARD! OVER HERE!" Alice should really, really keep her voice down. I'll let it slide this time since we _are_ in a big stadium.

Edward guided me through the crowd until we reached to the very top and it felt like I just climbed Mt. Everest with the lack of oxygen. Edward had to support me on the way up since I was already catching my breath half way through. Field MVP. No wonder. These tickets must have been _very_ expensive.

"Hey guys." I greeted.

"Hello Bella!" Everyone answered in unison.

Edward and I took our seats next to Alice and as soon as my butt planted on the chair, Alice exclaimed, "Bella! Thank you for wearing the clothes I have laid out for you. You look gorgeous!"

"Thanks Alice. But I don't really care—No one cares actually."

"Trust me honey. Later, _you_ will care." She laughed as the game was starting.

~ skip skip skip (I'm not really a baseball person so we'll just skip to that one part… =) ~

It was halfway through the game and I think it was a tie. I wasn't really paying attention since Edward would be _dazzling_ me every twenty seconds.

"And now, it is time for the special halftime show." The announcer boomed through the speakers.

"Halftime show? They have it in baseball too?" I asked completely unaware of what's going on.

Suddenly, I saw flickers of bright colored lights around the stadium. A chorus of "Ohhh's" and "Ahhh's" erupted altogether.

"Bella, look up." Edward whispered in my ear and I went into shock.

My eyes widened, my jaw dropped, my breathing pattern altered, my heart stop and I was frozen—not with fear, but with delight.

Written across the sky with fireworks was: I LOVE YOU, BELLA.

Then after a few seconds, it changed to: BE MY VALENTINE?

I heard another set of "Aww's" from the crowd.

I could feel tears running down my face; my heart was beating so fast that I was scared it would fall out. It was so surreal. Never in my life did I imagine some guy doing all this lovey-dovey stuff.

I caught a sight of the big screen and I saw myself with Edward next to me. He was frightened. I was guessing maybe it was because I hadn't said a word since the fireworks show began about 10 minutes ago. I looked up again and hearts were being formed in the sky. I looked back at the big screen and he was gone.

"Bella?" I hear Alice's pixie voice ask me and I turned my face to her. "Bella!!! I told you to use waterproof mascara! Now look at you!" She quickly took a tissue and used it to fix my face. Then she had a smug on her face. "Turn around."

I did what I was told and Edward was there, on one knee, with a bouquet of flowers in one hand and on the other, a small box. And that was when I started to bawl even more.

Edward quickly took me in his arms and rubbed circles on my back. "Oh Bella! I'm sorry. I should have—" I cut him off by slamming my lips unto his. He pulled me even closer and as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Does that mean you like it?"

"Like it? I love it Edward! Thank you." I managed to get out in between sobs.

"Then why are you crying my love?" He asked me with concern in his eyes.

"It's just that I never expected this to happen. I didn't know you were going to go all at about this day. I'm just so happy to know that… you love me as much as I do."

"Of course I do. And correction, I love you more than you know. There is nothing in this world that can explain what I feel for you. You're my life Bella and I can't live without you. You're the reason that I was able to survive everything. If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead right now, if you know what I mean that is."

"I love you Edward."

"I love you more Bella." He answered as he kissed me again on the lips.

"Guys? You do know people can see you right?" Emmett interrupted. Edward and I quickly broke off and he handed me a small box.

"Open it." He ordered and so I did.

Inside was a beautiful heart shaped necklace and on it was engraved: Look after my heart—I've left it with you. I stared at in awe.

"Edward, I don't know what to say." I said in between sobs.

"How about just show me?" He chuckled so I kissed him fully on the lips again.

Fireworks went of again, and applause erupted from the "audience" with standing ovation for some and whistling in the background.

I pulled away from Edward, resting his forehead against mine and we both laughed. "Happy Valentines!"

"Happy Valentines Bella."

XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO

Edward's POV

I guess that turned out better than I thought. Bella loved my presents that she couldn't stop kissing me. I can't argue with that.

I'm driving my Volvo back home because Bella told me to go home first and get change, leave my car and go back to her house so I can stay over again.

_That was so awesome Edward! Thanks for letting me arrange everything! _Alice thought in her head.

I chuckled. "Sure thing, Alice! Next year, I'll consult with you again."

_Oh my! I should start preparing and thinking about what you should do! _

"Calm down Alice. You have an entire year to do so." I said and as soon as the car came into a complete halt, everyone got out of the car and rushed inside the house. Emmett was the only one left behind standing there, blocking the entrance. "What's going on Emmett?" I asked trying to get pass the door but he was stopping me.

"You can't go in yet bro. They have to disinfect the house. Alice saw the house infested with spiders." Emmett explained.

"That's the lamest excuse ever Emmett. Why would you have to disinfect the house? I'm not afraid of spiders. In fact, they should be afraid of _me_!" I answered going for the door again but failed.

"EMMETT! LET HIM IN!" Rosalie called from the inside.

I quickly opened the door and it was pure darkness except for the lustrous light coming from the candles, which led through the staircase, and up to my room I suppose.

"What's going on in here?" I asked, afraid of their answer.

"Just follow the candles Edward! Geez! Is that so hard to understand?" Rosalie said and so I did what I was told.

When I got to my room, Claire de Lune filled the air with music and lying there, across my lounge chair, was a guitar.

I picked it up and examined the features. It was a J-45 True Vintage with rosewood fingerboards and Gotoh's nickel white bottom tuners. Attached to the neck was a note that read:

_Edward, you've changed my life forever. If it weren't for you, I don't know what life would have been. I love you so much that no words in the universe can explain it. You fill my heart with love, and my soul with compassion and with that, I thank you. You are the music in me. You fill my air with music so that's why I decided to give you this guitar. You have talent Edward. Learn how to play the guitar for me and write as many songs as you can. I won't mind listening to them for the rest of eternity. And maybe someday, you could teach me how to play too. =) Thank you for all. I love you. Happy Valentines Day! ~Bella_

If I could cry, I would have been crying my now like Bella. I intend to make a promise to her that I would learn how to play the guitar and write songs just for her, just for my Bella. And teaching her how to play wouldn't be such a bad idea. Maybe it will be fun.

I ran out the door and made my way to the stairs when I caught a sight of Bella standing at the foot of the steps. I ran down to her and kissed her again. She pulled away after a moment then stared into my eyes.

"Did you like it? I asked Alice about what to get you so, yup!"

I laughed. "I guess everyone asked her for advice too! I absolutely adore it. I think I should start learning now." I grabbed the guitar book lying on top of the piano, courtesy of Alice, and opened to the first page.

I sat down on the couch and pulled Bella down to sit with me. "So, is this how you play the C chord?"

* * *

AHHHHHH!!! Finally! I finished it after one week! God that was tiring! I hope you like this! I put so much effort in it. Just in time for Valentines Day! This is dedicated to my friends too who had been waiting for forever for this story… You know who you are! Thanks for reading!


End file.
